


Summer To-Do

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [51]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur setting up the kids summer schedule. He has a lot of camps to choose from for Edward (local Uni, the City, and YMCA all run camps). He picks two for Edward at different points in the summer. Briar Rose is too young for camp so she sticks with her dance, kindermusic, and Parent and tot swim class with Eames. Philip is in a babies swim class with Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer To-Do

When school was let out, Arthur knew he would have his hands full with all three of his children home all day. He didn’t mind, but he knew that they would need structure and activities to do, for at least a little while. 

Soccer season was over for now, so Arthur checked through a couple of different places for camps for Edward. It wasn’t a camp in the traditional sense, but more like a place for kids to go for few hours, every couple of days for a certain amount of weeks. So Arthur checked local universities, YMCA’s and the city itself to see what was being offered and talked it over with his eldest son. The last thing he wanted to do was enforce something that Edward wanted nothing to do with. The first class Edward was all for, was gymnastics.

“Yeah! I can learn to do flips and stuff!”

Arthur laughed a little and smiled at his son’s excitement. He checked the reviews and all the comments, seeing that one camp that started in a few weeks had great reviews and lots of parents were pleased with it. While most camps were run by teenagers, Arthur knew that if his eldest had any complaints, then Arthur could easily remedy the situation. So he signed Edward up for gymnastics camp. The second camp was swimming camp at the YMCA.   
Edward didn’t really know how to swim, but he was excited to learn so Arthur signed him up for that too. At the same time, he saw there was a class for younger kids around Briar Rose’s age so he called his little girl into the kitchen and asked her if she wanted to swim too.

“Can I have a new bathing suit?”

Arthur laughed a bit.

“Of course.”

“Okay! Am I gonna learn with Edward?”

“No, he’ll be in a class for bigger kids. You, daddy and me will be in another class with Phillip.”

“Ooo Phillip can learn to swim too!”

Eames came in at that moment, holding their youngest.

“Swim class?” He asked.

Arthur nodded and turned his tablet towards him so Eames took a seat at the counter while Arthur went to make a snack for the kids. Eames read up while he bounced Phillip lightly on his knee.

“Ah, the four of us will be in one class, Edward with the older kids.”

Edward looked proud and Eames smiled a little.

“Sounds fun. My flower, do you want to do some other class? Gymnastics like your brother?”

Briar Rose’s ballet class was only held in certain times of the year and for now, she only had her music class to attend. Briar Rose took the sliced up peaches her father handed her while Edward ate his green apple slices and said,

“No thank you. I just want to go to music class.”

Eames nodded, then thanked Arthur as he got his own apple slices. Arthur sat beside him at the counter, taking the smaller cubes he cut for Phillip, feeding his youngest as he said,

“Briar Rose is excited for swim class. She needs a bathing suit.”

Eames nodded and Briar Rose smiled, knowing her dad would happily buy her whatever she needed. 

“I guess the kids will need suits. Except this one.”

He tickled Phillip a little, hearing him giggle as he clutched Enoch close.  
Edward smiled, excited for his class as he and Briar Rose talked about their up coming summer.


End file.
